Loving with a Broken Heart
by LadyKitsuneko
Summary: AU Kagome is completely cool with her breakup with Koga. Her friends, herself, and Koga are perfectly fine, but her childhood best friend, Inuyasha, who is getting over a fierce breakup with Kikyo, sees something noone else can. Can these two broken-hearted teens find love in their troubling relationships?


**A/N: Hey, everyone! Kit here, with a new ficcy! This was originally an assignment for school, but I changed it a bit to make it better. What do you think my teacher would say if I said demons were in my creative writing assignment?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN HIM! ALL OF THEM! MUWHAHA, SESSHOMARU'S ALL MINE! -wakes up- aww man...**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but our friends were right; it's not going to work out."

That's what he said to me.

Koga, the hunky, tan, dark-haired wolf boy, dumped me using those words a week ago. It was weird, though… I didn't burst into tears, or beg for him to stay.

"Really? Ha-ha, guess they were! Alright, then, I'll see you at lunch, Koga!" I then happily skipped away to gossip with my gals Sango and Ayame. That should have affected me more, right?

Well, we'd been dating for about 3 ½ months when things began to… change. It wasn't a bad change, far from it; we just became more like friends than a couple. So, we broke up. Now we're friends. And I am perfectly okay with that, oddly.

After having the lengthy distinct pleasure of explaining this to Ayame and Sango (I had to wait a week to tell them because I had to go and get SICK), Ayame states while twiddling with a vibrant purple iris, "So, you're both single now?"

"Yeah!"

"You're okay with that?"

"Strangely, yes."

Sango, who had been braiding one of Ayame's high red pigtails, fiercely jerks on her hair. "Ayame! I know what you're thinking! They just broke up!"

Our wolf friend's pretty green eyes widen with false tears. "S-Sango… how could you think that I would do that to our dear friend Kago-"

"I'm totally over it! You can have Koga; wolf-boy's all yours for the taking."

It is a known fact between - well, the entire school, really – that Ayame is in love with Koga. Both are wolf demons, and they simply have great chemistry. I admit – I felt horrible when Koga asked me out, but Ayame, being the wondrous amigo she is, said to go for it; if her love was happy and her friends were happy, she was happy! And so, back to her reaction:

"KYAA! REALLY?! Kags, I love you! Oh, I know, I'll go give him my flower!" the white wolf demon giggles. Sango looks at her in disbelief. She is the serious one in our group, and most demons in the school would hate to be on her bad side; she's a trained demon slayer, and would have no trouble with you, even though she's human.

"Uh, 'Yame? Guys aren't really into flowers…"

Ayame looks sadly at the iris in her hands, gazes at Sango with big green eyes, and smiles.

"Everyone loves flowers, Sango!" She happily laughs as she runs to her 'one true love.'

Sango shakes her head. I purse my lips as I look at her apparel; we all look the same here at Tokyo High.

**(A/N: You can skip this paragraph if you don't want to read it. I would understand)**

The girls wear a short, green plaited skirt. Since it's still cool out, the school has on the winter uniforms, giving us a long-sleeved white shirt. The sleeves are a bit loose at the end, poof-ing out. They are held back by a green cuff with a white stripe in the middle. The top of the shirt mimics a kind of 'sailor' look; it V-necks deep, but had a piece of fabric that reaches the collarbone, both with the same green-with-white-stripe design. A small piece (same design) is at the front of the collar where the V-neck ends to hold a red scarf. Knee-high white socks and brown penny loafers complete the Tokyo school girl look.

"Eh, Kagome? What's with all the sighing?" Sango asks.

"Nothing, it's just our outfits are so diverse!" I reply jokingly.

She smiles softly, resembling a mother comforting her child. "Don't worry, we all have something that makes us different from everyone else!" She must be referring to her signature make-up and hairstyle: her eye shadow is as pink as a summer's sunrise and a tie at the very bottom of her waist-high chocolate-brown hair makes her beautifully diverse.

_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong_!

"That must be the morning bell! Wouldn't want to be late for free day! Let's go!" Sango grasps my wrist and drags me to the gymnasium, where we promised to meet our friends.

Every year, around exams and Summer Vacation time, Tokyo High does a big 'fun day' thing to relieve the students' stress. They heard it would help us do better on exams, so they went for it.

As we entire the gym, I can't help but look around. There are several hundred students in this one place; groups in the bleachers, guys playing basketball, random kids in random places doing random things like this:

"Oh, hello, Sango, my love!" A man with a tiny black ponytail that stops at the base of his neck wraps his arms around Sango from behind her.

"GAH! MIROKU!" She yells, irritated.

Miroku is Sango's monk boyfriend; he keeps the classic monk ponytail and carries around a gold staff and sutras. Miroku and I work together often because we both have spiritual powers, his being monk powers, mine being priestess. He wears the classic, black full body boys' uniform. The blazer buttons to the top with several shiny, golden buttons.

In Sango and Miroku's moment of chaos, Koga and Ayame pop up out of nowhere. They usually do that, considering they have wolf speed. Koga has his arm draped around Ayame's shoulders. Now there's only one more person to finish our group…

I feel a light tug on the back of my raven locks.

"Yo. A 'little wolf demon' –cough- 'Yame –cough- told me that you and Koga called it quits. Do tell."

I spin around in a 180 to face the golden amber eyes of that deep voice, my best friend, Inuyasha.

"It's not really any of your business, now is it, dog boy?" I reach up and tug on the little white dog ear on the top of his head as I speak. As the name tells, our silver-haired friend is a half-dog demon; he has a human mother and a dog demon father.

The monk taps the top of my head. "Why, Kagome," he begins, "I won't be a sesquipedalian today, so I'll say this outright: won't you tell us?"

Everyone: Blink. "A wha-at?"

"A sesquipedalian."

I pull out my dictionary, which is always a good thing to have when Miroku is around. "'Sesquipedalian – noun. One who uses big words.' Ain't that the truth?"

As everyone nods in agreement, Miroku simply replies, "Isn't. Isn't that the truth. 'Ain't' is improper grammar. Now tell us about the break up or we will torture Koga into telling!"

The dictionary makes contact with his head. Through Miroku's whimpers of 'Miss Kagome, you're so cruel…' I explain.

"Remember how you guys said it wouldn't work because we are too much like friends?" I continue as they nod. "Well, a week ago, we saw what you meant. It was weird, like you were on a date you didn't want to be on."

Koga laughs, agreeing. "Yeah! It felt like we were never dating in the first place! I guess the mutt likes this, though; he can have Kagome all to himself!"

"Why you…!"

Everyone in our group – excluding Inuyasha and myself, obviously – is convinced we are perfect for each other. They are dead-set on getting us to 'admit our feelings' or something like that…

Sango breaks the two apart with a glare, while Ayame's over-reactive self exclaims, "OMG, guys, stop fighting!" she then gasps loudly. "Ohh, Ohh, look guys! What's-his-face just got a point!" (She's referring to the boys playing ball)

"Ayame, why are you so excitable?"

"What do you mean, Koga?"

As they all get into a deep conversation about Ayame's excitableness, Inuyasha tugs on my wrist. When I turn to face him, he has a mysterious look in his eyes, and he mouths 'ditch 'em!' I hold back snickers as we take our opening and get away.

After scurrying into the locker rooms, Inuyasha says while catching his breath, "They figured out we left. I can hear them asking where we are with my super-dog hearing."

I laugh. "I'm sure you can, Fido." I stroke the silky soft fur of one of his ears.

"I can! But, seriously, Kags…" he faces me, and I can sense his aura change. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Everything gets weird from here. Inuyasha, usually sarcastic, rebellious, and carefree, is completely serious. The aura coming off of him is something I've never felt from him before.

"Y-Yeah, of course. You're my best friend."

"Are you really not bothered by that break-up?"

"That's what this is about? Inuyasha, I appreciate that you're worried, but you haven't a reason to be; I'm fine! It doesn't bother me the least bit, I promise!"

He raises his think eyebrows in worry. I roll my eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm not bothered. I'm 100% okay-"

"What's the catch?"

"Uh…Huh?"

He sighs. "What's the catch? You're okay with it, Koga's okay with it, everyone's okay with it… everything is hunky-dory. There has to be some kind of catch. What's bothering you?"

Silence. How… how does that stupid dog do it? How can he read into the deep thoughts of my mind? How does he know about my doubts?

I have gone through a good many guys during my junior high and high school years; Hojo, Akitoki, Koga… before I met Sango, I dated Miroku. None of them worked out. Hojo fell in love with another girl, Akitoki took back his old girlfriend, Miroku is destined to be with Sango, and we all know that Koga and Ayame are going to start dating soon… And each time I felt like I wasn't good enough. The breakups didn't hurt all that much, but the fact that every time I was left for another girl. Would I never be the one?

Strong arms wrap around me, and I know salty tears are streaking down my face. I clutch into Inuyasha's strong embrace, choking out my feelings to him, and I just feel worse. Inuyasha's been through some hard breakups; he found out 2 weeks ago that his girlfriend of 3 years, Kikyo, was cheating on him with his worst enemy, Naraku. He was heart-broken, and I can still remember him choking back tears two days ago.

"Kagome?" He pulls me back and looks me dead in the eyes. "We've both been through hard times. You are the strongest person I know, and you've always – _always_- been there for me. When Kikyo-" Inuyasha stops as his voice cracks. He takes a deep breath. "When Kikyo cheated on me, I realized that what I felt for her wasn't love. It was false hope, false love; you know the discrimination half-demons face, and I just wanted someone to feel that way about me."

It's true, half-demon's face harassment in the highest form. His father was poisoned shortly after he was born, and 5 years later, when he needed her the most, his mother passed. He was raised by his older half-brother, a full dog demon by the name of Sesshomaru. They were both trying to get over the two close deaths of someone they loved, and though they were a bit standoff-ish to each other at first, they became extremely tight. I can remember when we were kids coming over to their house to help around with chores.

Inuyasha continues after a deep breath, his words surprising me. "I'm still not over Kikyo. I'll never feel the same after what she did to me. But, Kagome, you were there to help me the entire way. You've done so much for me." His grip on my shoulders loosen, and his eyes and voice soften. "Kagome, you were in my past, and you are here now, in my present. I don't deserve it, but can I ask you one more favor?"

I nod slowly. "Anything, I promise. Ask away."

He smiles, a tiny fang poking out from his lip. "Be my future."

"Well, I did promise…" And with a small laugh, we seal our fate with a kiss.

**-18 years later-**

"Shinko, be nice to your little sister! Ai, be nice to your older brother! Shippo, it'll hurt if you fall off that tree, get down!" Inuyasha yells at the three boisterous children. Shinko yells 'yes sir!' I smile at him for his respectfulness. The 12-year-old boy has thick 'emo-style' silver hair (HE IS NOT EMO) and blue eyes. Cute silver ears peek out from his hair with little black tips. My smile widens as I see him instruct Ai to say 'yes sir.' The 5-year-old is the complete opposite of her brother: black hair put into pigtails with little pink bows, gold eyes, and fuzzy black puppy ears. Shippo hops down from his spot on the tree ('yes sir!') and goes over to Ai, helping with Shinko's instruction. He has brown-ginger-ish hair and green eyes. Shippo has a thick fox tail, and is adopted.

This is our odd family.

Right out of high school, when I turned 18, Inuyasha proposed. Of course I said yes. We adopted Shippo three years later, and I figured out I was pregnant with our first child, Shinko, soon after. When Shinko was 7, I had Ai. She's now 5, and our family is a happy mess! (A/N: I counted up the years, and it would be 18 years later, assuming she was 15 at the time of her kiss with Inu) I won't complain, though; I love being a mother. I wouldn't mind having more… that is, if I didn't already have another on the way.

I walk over to Inuyasha and stand beside him. He smiles a toothy grin at me. "Hello, love." He kisses my cheek.

"Ah, well, Inu, we need to talk…"

He immediately looks at me with worry. "Are you alright? Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

I laugh, calming him. "Nothing, nothing! It's just, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Hmm… Inuyasha, how would you feel if I said I'm a mother of 4?"


End file.
